<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Портрет by streakyfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089235">Портрет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak'>streakyfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), Linkin Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Gen, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эминема вообще никогда не было. его просто как-то нарисовал Шинода и показал Честеру...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Портрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Саунд: Serj Tankian - Sky Is Over</p><p>Ноябрь 2011</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ну ты даёшь, Майки! – Честер даже присвистнул, - ты серьёзно собираешься нарисовать картину такого размера?<br/>
Майк Шинода привычно и чуть легко повёл плечами. Столь неопределённый жест означал именно тот ответ, который хотел услышать Беннингтон, при этом сам Майк был заблаговременно избавлен от потока возмущения, если бы вдруг этот его ответ Честер счёл неудовлетворительным для себя.<br/>
Второй вокалист по пятам следовал за рэпером в студии для рисования, которую тот оборудовал у себя дома.<br/>
- Офигеть, блин, можно – портрет в полный рост!<br/>
Это начинало надоедать.<br/>
- А кто это будет-то, Майк?<br/>
Темноволосый участник их общей группы повернул голову и остановился так резко, что Честер чуть не влетел в него, едва не сбив с ног, но вовремя удержал равновесие. Несмотря на то, что Шинода был очень терпеливый, да и вообще на выходки Чеза давно не обращал внимания, если бы последний испортил что-то в личном творческом пространстве Майка, ему бы досталось под первое число.<br/>
- Когда нарисую – увидишь. – тихо, но твёрдо ответил художник, и Беннингтон всё понял без лишних слов.<br/>
- Увидимся на репетиции, друг.</p><p>- Что значит «Шинода опаздывает»? – Феникс округлил глаза, даже нервно рассмеялся. Такое случалось крайне редко, и каждый раз музыкант так же крайне удивлялся. Самое главное, что без уважительной причины Майк вообще никогда и ничего не пропускал. И даже не опаздывал.<br/>
- Картина у него… - фыркнул Честер, отворачиваясь к микрофонной стойке. Сам Беннингтон опаздывал регулярно, иногда забывал или забивал. Но Майк…Отчего-то вокалисту стало даже обидно.<br/>
- Картина – это хорошо, - вдруг оживился Джо Хан, до этого остававшийся вне разговоров, - Может быть, Майки порадует нас вскоре новой выставкой. Художества – это правильно.<br/>
Майк Шинода открыл дверь, заходя в их репетиционную базу. Остальные участники известного коллектива как-то притихли и занялись своими делами, но приветствовали вокалиста с радостью. В конце концов, каждый из них знал, что Майк – серьёзный и ответственный человек.</p><p>- Чёрт, Шинода, ты гений. – Честер поёжился, хотя в просторном помещении было совсем не холодно, - он почти как живой.<br/>
Беннингтон скользил взглядом по картине высотой в человеческий рост, рассматривая все уже прорисованные детали. Очертания фигуры, изображённой на холсте были в некоторых местах ещё набросочными, в других же – доведёнными почти до совершенства.<br/>
- Рэпер… - протянул худощавый вокалист, чуть обхватывая себя руками, - и белый... Майк, кажется, тебе скучно на вершине Олимпа? – он попытался пошутить, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. Однако, казалось, что его замечание прошло мимо ушей адресата; его друг с глазами, чуть поблёскивающими от вдохновения, замешивал новые краски. Таким Честер не видел его давно, пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как они записывали их любимую песню – ту самую, которая покорила весь мир.<br/>
Майк Шинода был единственным белым рэпером после Ванилла Айс, который завоевал сердца всего мира и был признан такими звёздами хип-хопа как Баста Раймс, Джей Зи и другими рэперами. Они уважали и ценили его талант, и, что немаловажно, его как человека.<br/>
- Ты знаешь, он снился мне несколько раз, Чез, - вдруг сказал Майк, поднимая голову. Но Честеру по-прежнему казалось, что Шинода смотрит куда-то чуть сквозь него, и от этого было совсем не по себе. – я просто обязан нарисовать его, понимаешь?<br/>
Вокалист отвернулся. Липким холодом по спине скользнул пронзительный и жесткий взгляд нарисованных ледяных глаз. Они были выписаны лучше всего и выглядели уже как живые. Меньше всего Честеру хотелось смотреть на чужого белого рэпера, который снился Майку Шиноде.</p><p>- Чез, где Майк?! – крикнул навстречу Беннингтону Брэд, едва тот успел ступить на порог их базы. У Честера нехорошо сжалось сердце.<br/>
- Не было такого раньше… - осторожно протянул Роб, откинув отросшую чёлку, наблюдая за всеобщей реакцией. Ему очень не хотелось сказать лишнего.<br/>
А Честеру Беннингтону очень не хотелось отвечать на вопросы. Да, у них у всех - у каждого их них – не было почти никаких секретов друг от друга, они за всё время своего существования стали больше чем просто коллектив, они стали настоящей семьёй. А тут такое…Шинода просто позвонил и сказал, что в этот раз на репетицию не придёт.<br/>
Прошло ещё полчаса. Джо Хан, который в подобных ситуациях чаще всего сохранял спокойствие, то и дело нервно посматривал на часы и растерянно переглядывался с Фениксом. Репетировать Честеру не хотелось.<br/>
- Может быть, съездим к нему домой? Может быть, случилось что? – вновь начал Брэд Дэлсон, отставляя гитару в сторону.<br/>
- Я поговорю с ним.- Честер знал, что всё не так плохо. Он понимал, что всё ещё хуже.</p><p>Вокалист знаменитой группы Линкин Парк стоял перед домом своего лучшего друга и смотрел на дверь. Он боялся.<br/>
Он чертовски боялся за Майка. Он боялся ледяных и таких бездонных глаз, которые смотрели на него с холста. Этого надменного подбородка, светлой кожи, дерзко вытравленных до белизны волос и плавных очертаний тела. Плавных, но, казалось, готовых моментально стать резкими и точными, если бы их обладатель мог сойти с картины.<br/>
Шинода открыл не сразу, и Честер, с закравшимся куда-то глубоко чувством паники, подумал, что тот выглядит так, словно не рад его видеть. В доме царила полутьма, а на стенах танцевали огни от камина и свечей, расставленных так красиво, но так пугающе одновременно. Может быть, из-за плохого освещения Майк казался осунувшимся и похудевшим, а в глазах его бесновались огни, ещё ярче и лихорадочнее, чем Честер видел в прошлый раз. А может быть, всё так и было,и он уже не мог разобрать.<br/>
Майк ничего не говорил, не сказал даже привет, проходя назад, в свою рабочую зону, не отрываясь от холста, выставленного в самый удобный угол. Портрет был почти закончен. Беннингтон даже вздрогнул, осторожно войдя следом за другом; с картины словно смотрел живой человек.<br/>
- Познакомься, это Маршалл.- улыбнулся Шинода в никуда, - Маршалл Мэттерс.<br/>
Честер сначала не понял.<br/>
- Или Эминем. Ему так больше нравится.<br/>
Голубые глаза враждебно смотрели прямо в глаза Честера.<br/>
- Ты что, Майки… - Честер запнулся на середине. – Ты…<br/>
Чуть смуглые пальцы касались щеки портрета.<br/>
Честер Беннингтон попятился к выходу, стараясь не закричать.<br/>
Рэпер с холста неприятно усмехался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>